<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Secret Love by ThatOneWeirdWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085148">Our Secret Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdWriter/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdWriter'>ThatOneWeirdWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Team and DreamNotFound One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Not really its only one line), Dream is angry, Explosions, Hidden Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, L'manburg War, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Secret Relationship, Tratiior GeorgeNotFound, War, Wilbur is in love, surprise attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdWriter/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened before George left the Dream Teams side in the war? How did Wilbur get the upper hand? How did their love grow so far?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Team and DreamNotFound One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Secret Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't edit this much sorry about that, I just wanted to get this out soon. This is me trying to show a glimpse of what George and Wilbur had to do before revealing themselves. Hope you enjoy! :) Have a great day and stay safe &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small branches and twigs snapped under the hooves of Wilbur's horse as he rode through the dense spruce forest. Small bits of pathway were scattered making the trail extremely hard to follow if you didn't know it by heart. The path was behind bushes, would be far out making it seem to be a different direction from where it was leading, some parts it wasn't path but other plants making it harder to follow and in short very difficult to navigate.</p><p>The spruce forest was denser the farther away from the main bases you got, less people ventured this far to get wood and supplies. If they did there was always a clear path for more buildings and farms to be built. Most of the buildings belonging to the inhabitance of Dream SMP and not L'manburg.</p><p>L'manburg had so little land and couldn't get much more until they got independence. Wilbur wanted to make so many things but couldn't because of Dreams restrictions, but once L'manburg got its independence he would build farther than the eye could see. Making homes, shops, and farms. L'manburg would be a beautiful place to live.</p><p>Wilbur hopped off his horse and tightened a lead to its harness. He lead the horse to a small grazing area with a fence post in the middle, the grass was green and there were a few haybales for the horse to eat. He made sure the lead was tied tight around the fence post, pulling it a few times and adjusting it others. He gave the horse a few pats for being good and then starting walking down a much denser area of trees.</p><p>There was hardly any light but Wilbur knew the path like the back of his hand. There was a small rock by a tree, innocent looking and hardly noticeable in the dim light. Wilbur moved it and revealed a wooden button, he pressed it and moved the rock back. The sound of pistons moving was loud and a hole was opened in the ground.</p><p>Wilbur moved fast jumping down the hole and catching himself on the ladder before the pistons shut the hole back up, leaving no trace he was there. Wilbur looked up at the stone and dirt before starting his adventure down the ladder. His fingers tightening and relaxing on each rod of wood. His shoes providing grip on the ladder as he ventured down.</p><p>He saw light at the bottom which only grew brighter the closer he got. Wilbur's arms slightly straining as he neared the end, the muscles flexing before relaxing, then flexing again. Before he knew it he hopped down from the ladder into a room, the rooms walls made from stone bricks and floors from spruce wood.</p><p>There were a few chests lining the walls which held miscellaneous items, a table in the middle of the room and a few chairs surrounding it, and a small bookshelf in the corner with many books being held within each shelf. A door was in the corner which led to a small bedroom, nothing other than two beds and hidden chest with armor inside it.</p><p>No matter how much stuff was held in either room Wilbur's eyes would have always been drawn to the beautiful boy sitting in one of the chairs. His chocolate eyes staring into Wilbur's. His googles placed on the table and a gifted hoodie adorned his chest. Wilbur practically ran to George, the other male doing the same and meeting in the middle to embrace in a tight hug.</p><p>The couple hadn't seen each other off the battle field in weeks, maybe even a month. Dream had ordered him to stay inside and upgrade their armor and defenses, it was a job everyone got at some point. That still didn't mean it hurt, they couldn't see each other, hug or kiss, or even smile in each others direction. It was a month of fake glares and battle.</p><p>George pulled back from Wilbur's neck and looked up at the much taller male. Wilbur practically towering over the smaller brit, his body much larger than George. Georges chocolate eyes meeting Wilbur's dark oak ones, too many emotions shown in a few seconds before the two crashed together.</p><p>Weeks or anxiety and stress washed away into a sea of calmness. The couples worries gone in the breath of relief, no longer an issue for right now. George's arms wrapped tightly around Wilbur's neck, his toes slowly starting to cramp and strain from the angle. George didn't seem to care as he kissed Wilbur, to couples lips working in perfect harmony as if they had never been apart.</p><p>Wilbur wasn't any better, he held tightly to Georges waist, as if George was his lifeline. The taller brits neck was straining but he could careless now that he had George in his arms again. So much passion and love was poured into that single kiss it could have made a tsunami of emotions. The tsunami only growing more as time went on, towering over buildings and statues.</p><p>The moment the two parted the tsunami met its end, crashing over the two and overflowing their senses with such happiness. Georges smile was infectious as the two stared at each other. The two wished this moment could last forever, just th two of them alone and enjoying each others presence.</p><p>Wilbur felt over the soft, blue fabric of George's hoodie. The shade being a light blue and it being one or two sizes too big, but George didn't mind. I anything he enjoyed it more. Wilbur had made it for him before the war had started, he learned how to sew and knit just for the boy. George had loved to sew and talk with Wilbur on nights he felt stressed about things.</p><p>The couple would sit on top of the tallest tower in the whole SMP and watch the sun set and moon say good night. George loved the moon, he loved the soft light and how it was so different to the sun. He enjoyed the way the moon complimented Wilbur's face, making him seem more attractive then the sun could ever.</p><p>He made most of the beanies Wilbur wore, he loved how his hair looked while he wore them. It looked so soft and fluffy, George could write so many novels on how attractive he found Wilbur. H found many people attractive but Wilbur was a different attraction, the kind that made his heart race and knees weak.</p><p>The kind that made his cheeks red and him not able to talk. He was so in love with Wilbur, he would do anything for him and Wilbur would do anything for him. That might be why they had come to this point. George knew he would be more beneficial on Dreams side, being able to get information from the inside then give it to Wilbur.</p><p>He still hated being on Dreams side, he would always love his friends but that didn't mean anger wouldn't bubble in his gut when SapNap or Dream trash talked Wilbur. It didn't excuse Dream from killing and threating to burn Tommy's discs. It didn't mean he felt okay with Eret being a traitor. He still hated hurting and killing Wilbur, Tommy, and anyone on L'manburg's team.</p><p>He was glad he still could help Wilbur, even if just a little, he felt better knowing in the end L'manburg would win this war. All the bloodshed and violence would not be in vain, every pain stricken scream would not be avenged, and every tear that was shed would be recognized. It made his blood boil knowing all the things Dream had planned if L'manburg didn't surrender, he tried to stop it or delay when it would happen but he couldn't do that forever.</p><p>Wilbur gave George a soothing kiss, easing the nerves he knew he had. The way George overthought so many things, Wilbur would win this war. If not for L'manburg then for George. He wanted to kill Dream over and over for ever worrying and causing pain the George. He wanted to punch him every single time George cried in his arms because Dream caused this.</p><p>Wilbur would give anything for everything to back to the way it was, back when no-one wanted war and everything was in good fun. He wanted George to be happy and not worry, not be scared any time he heard a crossbow being pulled back, not be terrified of Dream winning. The couple knew if Dream won terrible things would happen to Tommy and Wilbur.</p><p>Dream planned to burn all of their belongings, destroy L'manburg, and leave them hopeless. Dream couldn't wait for that, he planned on giving George the crown as well. Making George the ruler over his SMP and him the one with every ounce of power. The couple had talked about that, if George got the crown and if L'manburg lost the battle. They had come to the conclusion that George would give the crown to Wilbur.</p><p>They just hoped it never came to that, yes they knew how beneficial it would be but they knew it would be more painful to Dream if L'manburg won. How much more that would hurt his pride and ego, how it would tear him from the bottom up and eat away at him.</p><p>George looked longingly into his lovers eyes, he wanted to be one Wilbur's side so bad, to fight along side him and be able to hug him everyday. To wake up to Wilbur's smile and kisses, to be able to protect him and everyone else in L'manburg, be able to hold him and make love to him without worry, and to be able to show that they loved each other.</p><p>The embraced for a few moments more before breaking apart, they had things to discuss. The two walked over to the table, Wilbur took off his trench coat and sat down while George went into his satchel and pulled out a few books. Each book on the inside was labeled with what the contents held.</p><p>This way it was easier to organize things and better to read everything. The first book held all of the updated secret hubs and bases the Dream Team went to for discussions and meetings. The second book held possible leads on secret L'manburg bases. Third was about the plans that Dream and the others planned, and Fourth was about L'manburg's plans.</p><p>George let Wilbur skim though the books, concentration written all over his face. George went back into his satchel and pulled out a few folded pieces of paper with notes written on them. George never talked much during the Dream Team meetings unless he had to, So, George tried planning good counter moves to Dreams plans for Wilbur to use if he pleases.</p><p>"Our last meeting was cut short due to Punz being sick. He is better now, Dream kept us all on lock down so now word got out. He also is trying to recruit Eret onto his side."</p><p>Wilbur let the information sit and let himself process it for a moment. He closed the book and looked up at George.</p><p>"So, Dream is planning on a betrayal?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>George sounded worried, He didn't want any harm to come to Tommy, Fundy, or Tubbo. They didn't know anything about him and Wilbur, they had no clue about the secrets Wilbur kept from them, to keep them safe. Tommy had a big mouth and didn't know when to be quiet about things so Wilbur didn't trust him with knowing about George.</p><p>Tubbo would tell Tommy, since he already does that. Fundy was a different case. Wilbur didn't tell him because he didn't want to, He liked the secrecy of it all and had big plans for the future.</p><p>"Does Dream have plans for Eret? For ways to back stab us I mean."</p><p>George grabbed one of the books and flipped a few pages before stopping on one particular page. His eyes scanned the words written before speaking.</p><p>"He wants Eret to plant bombs under L'manburg and blow it up if you don't surrender."</p><p>Wilbur scoffed, like hell he or anyone of L'manburg would do that. L'manburg would rather fight forever than give into Dreams ways. George studied his lovers facial expressions before holding Wilbur's hand reassuringly.</p><p>"Do you have a counter for that?"</p><p>"I don't sorry. I didn't have anytime to think of one, Dream made sure I was busy working."</p><p>That got Wilbur's teeth clenched and anger bubbling. George was meant to be taken care of like the rest of them, not burnt out and tired. Wilbur took a calming breath before thinking of a counter attack.</p><p>"I don't think we could counter without being noticed. Since we don't know when the bombs will be placed the safest bet is to act unsuspecting but stock on supplies to quickly rebuild."</p><p>George nodded in agreement. There was a pregnant pause, both parties silently thinking over any types of plans. Wilbur knew his final play but wanted to wait for it. George was about to speak before he was interrupted by a loud explosion.</p><p>George and Wilbur both shot up from their seats and scrambled to get out of the base quickly. George put all the books and notes into Wilbur's bad and the two climbed out of the hole. There was a button on the inside to make sure the could get out. The couple decided to stick together and run to Wilbur's horse.</p><p>Loud bangs ran through the air as the two dodged branches, rocks and moss. Screaming could be heard even from how far away they were. George was baffled, Dream nor L'manburg made any plans to attack and neither attacked at night due to mobs getting in the way.</p><p>Eventually the two got on Wilbur's horse and rode on the path to L'manburg. If Dream and the rest of the team were there they would do the hostage scene. If the two were ever caught they ran through ways to make it seem that they hated each other. One of which was that Wilbur had kidnapped George and is keeping him hostage.</p><p>Morbid? They know, but war is violent and they couldn't risk getting caught right now, not with all the information that is now surfacing. George held tight to Wilbur silently hoping they didn't have to run through any fake hostage scenario. He knew how much it pained Wilbur, even if it was fake and Wilbur would never hurt George it still hard to fake it.</p><p>They got close to the edge of L'manburg and decided to hop off his horse and see if they could sneak into their teams but alas they couldn't. The vary thing Dream attacked L'manburg for was George.</p><p>"LISTEN HERE! YOU GIVE HIM BACK OR L'MANBURG IS GONE!"</p><p>Dream's voice boomed making Tubbo flinch and Tommy grow aggravated. Tommy was about to retort when Wilbur and George emerged from the trees. Wilbur kept a strong arm on George's wrists and shoved him forward. George, being a good actor, had started crying and seemingly was relieved to see the Dream Team.</p><p>Dream was wearing his mask but Wilbur could imagine the scowl on his face, along with the disgust and hatred. SapNap who was next to Dream gasped and held his sword tighter in his grasp. Wilbur gave a side glance to his team and stood tall as he looked over at Dream.</p><p>Everyone was silent for a few beats. Wilbur kept his diamond sword close to Georges throat but not close enough to do any harm. SapNap looked ready to fight, Ready to pounce on Wilbur the moment he got a chance.</p><p>"Get off of L'manburg's land or say goodbye to George." Even if George would respawn that didn't ease the pain of seeing him die, that didn't mean he didn't feel the cold blade slicing at his throat, but it meant Wilbur had the upper hand. He watched as Dream and SapNap slowly back up off of L'manburg's property line and waited there for him to hand over George.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you.."</em>
</p><p>Wilbur whispered almost silently before pushing George towards Dream and SapNap. With a glare for the two the Dream Team vanished and Wilbur got many congratulatory remarks from his team. But he only had one thing on his mind, George. He would win this war for George or die trying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>